Nursery
by Dreamless-Mermaid
Summary: An AU snapshot of husbands!destiel in the baby room, and Jo makes an appearance!


**Nursery**

 **AN: Why hello! This is a little drabble I did for the Supernatural hiatus creations over on my tumblr. It's my first try at Destiel so I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Dean surveyed the tiny bedroom, hands on his hips, a smile of accomplishment on his face. The floor was covered with a thick, clear plastic sheet and it crackled under his shoes as he turned to examine his work. Multiple trays of paint sat in one corner, half empty, two types of brushes and a sponge roller propped up on the edge of one tray.

"How's it going in here?" Cas popped his head through the open doorway first before stepping inside. Dean spun on his heel and his grin widened.

"All done!" he said proudly. "What do you think?"

Cas walked over to stand next to Dean. They surveyed the wall before them.

"It's…Well it's uh…" Cas stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes roamed over the artwork as he tried to come up with something to say. "Interesting."

Dean scoffed. "Interesting? I think it's pretty awesome."

"Oh it's very awesome, don't get me wrong. I just didn't expect you to go _this_ way."

"Hey you put me in charge of decorating the nursery. I wanted to make it cool."

"And you thought a mural of Batman swinging over the skyline of Gotham was the way to go?" Cas said amusingly.

"Yeah, why not? I tried that Pinterest thing Jo told me about but everything was too cutesy and boring."

"What's wrong with cutesy?"

"It's not the Dark Knight! Batman kicks ass and you know it."

"Sure, but for a little girl's room?"

Dean waved it away. "It's fine, she'll come to like it. I'll teach her the ways. I know plenty of girls that like Batman."

Cas nodded. "The background color you chose is nice."

Dean took a step closer to Cas and bumped his shoulder gently. "I know, it's the one you picked out at the hardware store."

The dark haired man smiled brightly and it nearly took Dean's breath away. "I love it."

Dean's lips parted and was about to respond when there came a yell. "Anyone home?"

"In here!" Cas shouted back. A minute later, Jo came waddling into the bedroom, her long blonde curls swinging down her back, and very obviously pregnant.

"Hey, Jo!" Dean greeted cheerily.

"Hey! Thought I'd come check up on you. See if you needed any help." She kissed their cheeks and gave them awkward one arm hugs.

"No ma'am, no help here. You've done more than your share. You just keep growing my baby girl! Make sure she comes out with ten fingers and ten toes." Dean gingerly touched Jo's round belly and gave it a kiss. She smiled.

" _Your_ baby girl? Excuse me, but I think you're forgetting that I was the one who contributed for this so she could have my eyes. Hopefully."

"You're right," Dean conceded. " _Our_ baby girl."

"Do you want to sit down?" Cas offered to Jo. "I can grab a chair."

"No thanks, that's all I ever do these days," she grinned. "Can't get too comfortable. Otherwise I'll never go back to the station."

"Hardest working police officer in town, this one," Dean said.

"Damn right," Jo confirmed. Her eyes swiveled to the mural. "Hey you finished! And it's Batman!"

"I know! Isn't it great?"

"It's amazing! Batman kicks ass!"

"Told you," Dean said smugly to Cas.

Cas just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Well since you don't need me and I'm already here, mind if I make some tea?"

"Go ahead. Whatever you want, godmother." Cas winked at Jo, who grimaced.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that title."

"Sure you will," Dean reassured. "One day she'll brag to all of her friends how cool her godmother Jo is because she spoils the crap out of her when her dads say no."

Jo laughed. "Okay, _that_ I can get used to." She was still smiling as she left the room and headed for the kitchen.

"Can you believe it?" Cas was gazing at Dean's masterpiece again.

"What?"

"Our daughter. She'll be here so soon."

Dean grinned softly. "Three weeks to go."

"And Jo being the surrogate. I thought we'd have to go through a clinic but she just _volunteered_ when you mentioned we wanted to have a baby."

"Yeah, we got pretty lucky with her, huh?"

"Lucky is an understatement."

Dean took Cas' hand in his, lacing their long fingers together. "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely. I don't think I've ever wanted anything more in my life."

"Not even when I asked you to marry me?" Dean said, feigning hurt. "Castiel Winchester, I am shocked."

Cas sighed and rolled his eyes. "Besides that."

"I know I was only teasing." Dean used his free hand to take Cas's blue tie and pull him close. Cas released Dean's hand to place his own on his husband's hips.

"We still need to decide on a name," Cas said quietly.

"Don't worry. We'll know it when we see her."

"I came across a new one today that sounded pretty. What about Claire?"

Dean mulled it over. "Claire," he tested it out. "Claire. Yeah, I like it. I'll add that to the list."

Cas smiled. He leaned his forehead against Dean's, gripping his hips tighter. "We can do this, right?"

"Of course. As long as we're together we can do anything." And Dean kissed him, gently, lovingly, as he has for the past five years.

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Cas."


End file.
